


Panic Attack

by MultiFandom__Writer



Series: Little Touches [4]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst with some fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mentioned May Parker - Freeform, Mentioned Ned Leeds - Freeform, Panic Attacks, mentioned Tony Stark, neck kisses, trigger warning: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Drabble 4: Neck kissesPeter is having a panic attack when Michelle comes over and is able to help him through it.





	Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is really special for me because this is what I experience when I have panic attacks. With finals and stuff like that these become more frequent so I thought I could write about it. I'm also thinking about doing a whole fic based on a panic attack but I'm not sure, let me know if that would be something you all would be interested in. It was hard to write but I'm really happy with the results. This series is so much fun to write and I can't wait to continue with it over the summer! Also, this inspired by the prompt list by uhmmmsweetie on Tumblr.  
> Enjoy, L.

Everything was wrong. He failed, he was a disappointment. He was going to lose the suit again, he deserved to lose the suit again. He didn't deserve anything he had, he deserved to lose it all.

  
_Peter's legs felt like jelly and he fell to the ground, taking half his desk with him._

  
He couldn't do anything right, now there was a mess that he had to clean up. He was still a failure.

  
_Peter's hands felt numb, his fingertips were floating. Little spark of pain reaching through his arms and legs._

  
It was too much, the homework and Spiderman. Feeling like he had to live up to May, Tony, Ned and Michelle. So many people were counting on him. He couldn't do it anymore.

  
_Peter's heart started beating, he could fell it in his brain. It was like his chest was going to burst._

  
He had an essay due and a project, plus patrolling and he was supposed to meet with Mr Stark to go over the new suit and May wanted his to go out for supper with her and Michelle was supposed to come over, the list went on and on. It was all too much.

  
_Peter couldn't find his breath, lost in trying to get everything done. His chest was rising and falling with so much force he thought his ribs might break._

  
He was letting everyone around him down, no one could count on him anymore. They deserved better, someone who could live up to everything he failed at doing. Someone who was better.

  
_Peter let the tears fall, he lost all control over his body. The tears came with no signs of stopping. They soaked his hands, his face was so red. He could feel the heat radiating off it, he was trying so hard to keep quiet. He had lost all control besides that one thing._

  
"Peter?" he barely heard Michelle from outside his door but didn't try to stop her when she sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She was so good to him, she has been with him through so many panic attacks that she knew exactly what to do while they waited for it to pass.

  
"This will pass, You will be okay," she said before kissing the back of his neck, letting her lips linger on his neck.

  
"I can't... I just... There so much... and I can't do it anymore... It..." he couldn't finish a single sentence but Michelle just shushed him.  She knew the talking wouldn't help.

  
"This is going to pass" she kissed the back of his neck again, allowing a few of her own tears to fall.

  
"Just try to breathe slowly" she kissed his neck again, trying to get him to focus on that one feeling

.  
"No, it... it... won't... It won't" he shook his head.

  
"You're okay" she kissed his neck repeatedly, knowing that if she could get him to focus on that one thing that he would be able to breathe and stand again. Maybe they do deserve each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome!


End file.
